


Cat sitter

by purplesk



Series: 校園AU [2]
Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-22
Updated: 2014-09-22
Packaged: 2018-02-18 09:09:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2342954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplesk/pseuds/purplesk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>那隻貓跟著Charles Xavier走了三個街口，最後在Erik Lehnsherr的公寓落腳。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cat sitter

**Author's Note:**

> 此為《Every coin has two sides》的續篇

　　那隻貓跟著Charles Xavier走了三個街口，最後在Erik Lehnsherr的公寓落腳。

　　

　　※※※

　　2014/10/01 Mon Erik Lehnsherr的公寓門外

　　

　　「拜託你了，Erik！」

　　

　　洗澡洗到一半突然聽見門外有人按鈴——還是那種瘋狂按電鈴的方式，彷彿整棟大樓失火了，鄰居在逃命前好心跑過來通知你一聲——Erik顧不得頭髮上還有些許泡沫殘存、渾身溼透。他隨意沖掉，隨手拿了一條白浴巾圍住下身，趕緊衝出充斥溫暖水氣的浴室，打開自家公寓大門迎接冷冽的晚風，怎麼知道出現在眼前的畫面居然是同校的生物老師——不同辦公室——Charles Xavier手裡抓著一隻小貓站在他的家門口。

　　

　　「不行，你是成年人了，你該為自己的行為負責。」Erik非常想立刻關上門，冷風讓他全身的毛髮都豎直了，況且他才不要為了Charles Xavier一時被撩起的同情心而做出任何不利於自己的事。

　　

　　照顧幼貓？這不是什麼小孩子的暑假作業，例如，向日葵的觀察日記。暑假過了，觀察日記也寫完了，花也謝了。這是一條生命，一旦接過那隻毛茸茸的生物，就表示願意為對方負責——一輩子的承諾。

　　可惜，現階段Erik Lehnsherr並不想為任何生物許下諾言。

　　

　　「我正在負責啊，Erik。」Charles的聲音聽起來有點著急，或許他根本沒料到Erik會拒絕自己。

　　「你負責的方式就是把你在路上隨意餵食然後跟著你走了三個街口的看起來只有兩個多月大的幼貓塞到別人的家裡？」Erik發現自己居然可以一口氣不間斷地說完一大串話，這大概是被Charles傳染的好習慣之一。

　　「Erik，我不能帶牠回家，Raven對貓毛過敏。」眼前的生物老師皺了眉，聲音聽起來非常委屈，「我只好把牠放在我能信任的人的家裡了。」

　　

　　數學老師雙手交叉於胸前，揚眉，他可不是第一次跟Charles Xavier過招。

　　

　　「你還有其它信任的人啊，例如MacTaggert。」Erik期待著Charles會說出什麼驚人的藉口或理由，但他始終沒料到，他還是低估了Charles Xavier。

　　

　　「拜託你了，我會負責買貓糧、貓砂、會幫牠洗澡、帶牠去看醫生打預防針的。」生物老師直接跳過解釋，他把貓咪捧在下巴處，那雙琉璃藍色雙眸正染上一些水暈，這畫面令人更難說出嚴厲的拒絕言辭。

　　「喵嗚。」小傢伙居然很配合地跟著生物老師逢場作戲，金綠色的雙眼眨了兩下，直盯著Erik Lehnsherr，並發出一聲楚楚可憐的請求。

　　

　　Erik Lehnsherr在那一秒覺得自己的語言能力已潰然無存。站在他眼前的一人一貓的柔情攻勢，外加晚上十點多冷風吹拂過光裸身子的溫度，雙雙夾攻之下，Erik Lehnsherr只好很不爭氣地點了點頭，轉身溜進浴室把自己弄乾，忽視了在自己身後大聲呼喊萬歲的、上天派來整他的、有點熟又不大熟的同事。

　　

　　※※※

　　2014/10/01 Mon Erik Lehnsherr的起居室

　　

　　他邊擦著頭髮，邊瞅著不大熟的同事用零食引誘小貓，似乎是訓練牠某些……禮儀？Erik皺起眉，他沒養過任何寵物，也不清楚到底要怎麼訓練動物，雖然Charles的努力只換來小貓歪頭的動作——看起來完全不理解Charles的意思——但Erik心想，生物老師應該比數學老師更能跟動物相處吧？

　　但看起來事情沒有想像中的容易，小貓現在完全不搭理Charles的命令，牠不聽話地咬走Charles手上的食物，並在Charles反應過來之前就跳到沙發扶手上，用一種居高臨下的神情瞅著生物老師。

　　Erik坐在一旁，看著那不大熟的同事和一隻幼貓在自己家中玩你追我跑，不由得地歎了口氣。

　　小貓到處亂鑽、輕盈地跳上跳下，讓追捕牠的生物老師感嘆自己運動不足。小傢伙現在似乎得意了起來，牠前腳伸長，身子下壓拱起臀部，翹起尾巴準備要跟撿到自己的恩人來一場簡易的小型決鬥。Charles也準備好要迎接這場比試，他必須讓小貓知道，他可是主人——至少短時間內，他是。

　　而就在此刻，讓小貓和Charles措手不及的是這間公寓的主人——Erik Lehnsherr用手捏起小貓的後頸，並用他的大手裹住這隻調皮的小搗蛋，小傢伙不滿地掙扎了幾下，最後還是乖乖地聽話，溫順地蹭了蹭Erik的手掌。

　　

　　「你該回去了。」主人下了逐客令，不請自來的生物老師訕笑了幾下，還是識相地拿起背包，準備早點離開別打擾他人作息的好。

　　

　　Charles正想回頭問些什麼時，他看見Erik不知從哪弄來了紙箱，他將小貓放了進去，順便給牠一張大毛毯，讓牠可以窩在裡頭，有隱密的空間，又不至於因為紐約深秋的溫度而凍死。

　　Charles好奇又開心地走了過去，他蹲下，用手指戳了戳小傢伙的頭，後者看來很滿意這間暫時的紙箱屋。

　　

　　「你明天早上能傳一張牠的睡姿給我嗎？」生物老師滿懷期待地看著同樣蹲在紙箱旁的數學老師，後者瞇起眼，一副準備要拒絕的兇惡模樣。

　　「你可以趕快回家嗎？」數學老師沒好氣地說著。

　　

　　Charles笑著站了起來，拉了拉他的背包，有點依依不捨地看著那只紙箱。他打開門，往門外踏出一步後，回首，對著送自己離開的、添了對方麻煩的不大熟的同事笑了笑。

　　

　　「謝謝你，Erik。」

　　

　　公寓的主人愣了一秒，接著，他聳了聳肩，以彼此都了然的沉默取代回覆。

　　

　　※※※

　　2014/10/02 Thu Charles Xavier的臥室

　　

　　他賴在床上，左右翻滾了幾回後，還是決定早點起來為自己泡杯咖啡，雖然早上沒課，但不表示今天不用去學校。揉了揉眼睛，他走到書桌上找尋昨天被自己拿來當書籤使用的手機——看書看到一半臨時找不到書籤，順手拿起手機塞進去就爬到床上倒頭就睡。

　　眨了眨眼，他意外發現手機像天上星子一般一閃一閃著。新訊息的通知燈，或許是未接來電，Moira有時一大早會打電話過來請Charles幫她買杯咖啡；或是Raven又忘記帶哪項作業所以傳訊息給他，讓他能順便帶到學校來。搔了搔頭，他滑開螢屏，映進眼簾的不是未接來電也非簡訊，而是一封Email。

　　Charles點開，一張小貓熟睡的照片因此而彈了開來。他呆了一秒後，才回過神來。笑意在嘴角綻放，他存下照片，並在那封沒有任何文字只有夾帶檔案的Email上回覆了一個笑臉符號。

　　

　　※※※

　　2014/10/03 Fri 學校草皮上

　　

　　「我哥最近怪怪的。」年華少女Raven吸了一口果汁，眼睛微瞇，朝著校園中庭望去，那表情看起來就像是一頭獵豹正盯著毫無防備的野兔似的。

　　「妳是指他退回你的實驗報告這件事嗎？」坐在她身旁的天才男友翻閱著跟女友兄長借來的新論文，隨口回應著女友。

　　「不，實驗報告那件事我會再找他好好談談。」她翻了個白眼，「我是說啊，我哥最近都很晚回家，而且我發現他會盯著手機傻笑。」

　　「嗯，聽起來很平常啊。」

　　「Hank！」Raven轉頭瞪了男友一眼，後者趕緊闔上紙本，不敢再次分心。

　　「呃……你哥哥這樣的狀況持續多久了？」這問題聽起來比較像是醫生在問診，但Hank一時半刻也想不出合適應答方式。

　　「從前天開始。」十七歲的可愛少女非常認真地回答著。

　　

　　Hank在心中嘆了口氣，不禁的覺得，遺傳學真的是一門博大精深的學問，女友兄妹兩人看起來完全不相像，但在個性以及一些奇怪的點上卻又相似的有如雙胞胎。

　　

　　「他一定是偷偷交了女朋友卻不讓我知道！」Raven憤憤地說著，吸管被她咬皺了大半。

　　

　　Hank McCoy敢對天發誓，他的生物老師、女友的兄長，花費在微生物研究上的時間比他睡眠時間還來的長……更正，他的生物老師、女友的兄長，已經把他全部的情感都投注在腦細胞的研究上。Hank McCoy敢肯定Charles Xavier對髓鞘的愛比任何一名異性——除卻Charles Xavier偶爾會調情的那些女子——都來的多。

　　

　　「也可能是女友生了可愛的baby啊。」話一出口，Hank就後悔了，真該死，他不該拿這種事來開玩笑。

　　

　　Raven整個人震驚的模樣雖然還是很可愛，但那雙美麗的藍眼睛閃爍著微微地怒意及詫異的結晶。

　　

　　「Raven，我剛剛只是在開玩笑……」他看見女友站了起來，右手捏皺了飲料瓶子，欲伸手想拉拉女友的衣角，希望她能恢復一點神智。

　　「Hank。」轉頭，她的表情漾著感激，「謝謝你提醒了我。」

　　

　　Hank McCoy在心裡對自己的恩師至上深深地歉意。

　　

　　※※※

　　2014/10/03 Fri Erik Lehnsherr的起居室

　　

　　Erik坐在沙發上聽著一人一貓在浴室裡奮鬥，好不愜意。

　　他揉了揉太陽穴，眼睛繼續盯著筆電螢幕，他正在查看某大學寄來的文件檔，在他伸手要滑動頁面時，一隻毛茸茸的生物跳上沙發並快速地鑽進他腿上的電腦與他的下腹之間——有點尷尬的敏感地帶，但Erik不怎麼在意，反正是隻小貓在調皮搗蛋。

　　他正打算抓起這小頑皮將牠放到地板上，哪知道說時遲那時快，方才在浴室裡跟這小傢伙抗爭的人衝了出來，而且還非常剛好地踩到了小貓幾分鐘前抓下的桌巾，一個踉蹌，整個人朝Erik的方位跌了下來。

　　Erik眼明手快地將腿上的筆電挪開——將傷害減到最低——同時貓咪也機警地跳開，躲過了一次致命的攻擊。

　　

　　「你到底在做什麼？」Erik嘆氣，瞥了一眼跳到桌上的小傢伙，再把視線拉回自己的懷中。

　　「抱歉、抱歉。」肇事者邊說邊掙扎地撐起身子，但還是因為著力點不夠，整個人又再次倒回不大熟的同事的懷裡。

　　「我只是想幫牠洗個澡。」在不大熟的同事的協助之下，Charles總算能坐起身子，而他第一件事就是瞪了一眼跳到Erik身上磨蹭的小貓。

　　「牠還太小，不適合洗澡。我昨天已經用熱毛巾幫牠擦毛了。」說著，他伸手捏了捏小傢伙的脖子，並且搬回筆電繼續閱讀資料。

　　

　　Charles盤腿而坐，雙手交叉於胸前，對於眼前的畫面有點吃味。

　　

　　「是我撿到牠的。」稍稍嘟了嘴，「牠居然忘恩負義。」

　　Erik抬眼，對身邊的不大熟的同事淺笑，道：「動物懂得分辨好人和壞人。」語意不明。

　　

　　生物老師站了起來，懶得反駁。他走到廚房拿了只杯子，並為自己添了杯熱茶。

　　

　　「Erik，你有想到要給牠取什麼名字嗎？」啜口熱茶，他邊喝邊走回沙發。

　　

　　數學老師抬頭，臉上似乎寫著『貓還需要取什麼名字？』的嫌惡表情。生物老師毫不示弱地隔著杯緣瞪了回去。

　　

　　「就叫『cat』吧。」Erik懶得花心思去思考這種事。

　　「那你以後的小孩男的就叫做『boy』，女的就叫『girl』好了。」

　　

　　轉首，Erik從不大熟的同事的雙眸中讀到了滿滿的惡意。他再度嘆了口氣。

　　

　　「那就叫做『高斯』吧。」

　　「為什麼不取『達爾文』？」

　　「都隨便啦，你高興就好。」Erik真心覺得Charles Xavier不僅僅是上天送來與他為敵的對手，還是一個以測試Erik底線為己任的壞傢伙。

　　

　　生物老師滿意地坐回沙發，不知道要叫做高斯還是達爾文的小貓跳了過來蹭著他，對他撒嬌。他伸手摸了摸小貓的毛，並搔搔牠的下顎，換來小貓舒服的呼嚕聲。

　　

　　「你找了嗎？」Erik的視線依舊牢牢地鎖在螢幕上。

　　「嗯？」

　　「找認養的人啊。」

　　

　　生物老師停下動作，一時半刻答不上來，只是模模糊糊地隨口應了一聲。他不是沒想過這重要的事，只是……大概是捨不得吧。似乎是感覺到Charles的失望及不忍，Erik關上筆電螢幕，轉頭看著身邊一人一貓的互動。

　　

　　「也不是那麼快就能找到認養的人。」Erik Lehnsherr難得說出了接近安慰的言語，「在那之前高斯可以先住在我家。」

　　Charles感激地看著Erik，並抱起小虎班貓，道：「太好了，達爾文！Erik說你可以住在這裡。」

　　

　　且慢！Erik不確定Charles到底是聽漏了什麼還是刻意刪去了哪些字眼。但他能肯定，Charles Xavier不僅僅是上天送來與他為敵的對手、也是個以測試Erik底線為己任的壞傢伙、更是個專為他帶來困擾的麻煩精——當Charles第三度踢翻了小貓的貓砂時，Erik忍不住地如此想著。

　　

　　※※※

　　2014/10/06 Mon 教師辦公室

　　

　　Charles有點後悔自己沒有早一些察覺到辦公室的人們突然安靜下來，並且全部的視線都朝他望去，他掛上電話的同時，有幾張A4紙從他左後方越過他的肩膀放到他的辦公桌上。Charles直覺地先看了一眼那幾張A4紙上的文字，才轉頭看向全辦公室的焦點人物。

　　生物老師皺了眉心，視線再度瞥向紙張。

　　

　　「我先篩選過了，週六可以先跟他們談。」身後人開口，伸手越過生物老師的肩膀，指在第一張紙的表格上。

　　Charles揉了揉太陽穴，接著他退開椅子站起身來，轉身道：「我們需要談一談，Erik。」

　　

　　在Charles起身的同時，全辦公室所有老師們趕緊假裝各自忙碌：批改作業的繼續批改作業、喝水的繼續喝水、聊天到一半的趕緊想新的話題取代原先忘記的話題。

　　Charles沒有去注意眾人的動作，他先踏出辦公室門口，而Erik隨後跟上。

　　Moira立刻給大夥使了個眼神，在兩人前腳踏出時，眾人後腳就跟上，一行人小心翼翼地跟蹤到最接近教師辦公室的茶水間外頭，好奇又八卦地豎耳聆聽那兩人在茶水間裡到底在談些什麼？

　　

　　※※※

　　2014/10/06 Mon 教師茶水間

　　

　　「Erik，我很感動你這麼積極也如此替達爾文著想，但是……」他嘆氣，「這太快了。」

　　

　　 **誰是達爾文？** Moira顰眉，轉首瞅著身邊幾名同事，但每個人都聳了聳肩，表示完全不知道達爾文是何方神聖。

　　

　　「這一點都不快，Charles。」他停頓了一下，聽起來似乎正在思考要如何開口，「如果你繼續拖下去的話，對高斯、對你、對我都沒有好處。」

　　

　 **誰又是高斯？** Moira再次轉頭，所有同事都搖著頭。

　　

　　「我知道這造成了你的麻煩，但你也知道我不是故意的。」Moira現在甚至可以想像得到Charles雙手插腰仰頭嘆氣的模樣，「至少……至少我也有，該怎麼說呢？一半的『撫養權』是吧？」

　　

　　Moira下意識地用手遮住口，她不用回頭已經聽見有人倒抽了一口氣，她自己也非常震驚聽到如此的消息。

　　

　　「所以你不高興的原因是因為我沒有事先通知你，而自己先做了決定，是嗎？」Moira想像那個傲慢的數學老師此刻鐵定是雙手交叉於胸前，目露兇光。

　　「……」

　　

　　沉默再度橫亙。Moira莫名的覺得自己也緊張起來。

　　

　　「是。」生物老師的語氣聽來疲軟了些許。

　　

　　 **當然不是！Charles你這軟心腸的傻瓜！** Moira忍不住在心裡怒吼著，為好友抱不平。接著Moira意外地聽見高傲的數學老師歎了氣，語氣也變得比較柔軟一些。

　　

　　「對不起。」

　　

　　Moira瞪大雙眼，今天一定要去買樂透！那位看起來總是目中無人、眼睛長在頭頂、冷漠的跟冰山沒兩樣、脾氣古怪的Erik Lehnsherr居然知道『I am sorry.』這句話怎麼發音！

　　

　　「那你週六要一起去嗎？還是我去推掉？」Moira忍不住捏了一下自己的臉，確認她現在沒有在做夢，Erik Lehnsherr居然會說出有退讓意味的字句，這根本就是學校的七大不可思議之一。

　　「一起去吧，反正都答應對方了。」Charles的聲音聽起來有點無奈，但看來他並不想讓Erik言而無信或失約於他人。

　　

　　Moira打從心底的為自己的好友感到悲傷，雖然她還不清楚來龍去脈，但精明如她，她大膽推測Charles與Erik兩人大概是發生了什麼一言難盡的糾葛，Erik這無情郎肯定是擅自做了什麼重大的決定——居然還牽扯到撫養權……她還沒跑完腦中的小劇場，茶水間的門突然被打開，所有倚在門邊的老師們瞬間踉蹌，有些人還因此摔倒在地。

　　

　　「你們在做什麼？」打開門的生物老師驚訝地看著整間辦公室的人圍聚在茶水間門外，在他身後的數學老師探出頭來，瞥了一眼犯傻的眾人後，他跨過幾名倒在地上的人，一副酷樣、瀟灑地離去。

　　

　　※※※

　　2014/10/12 Sun Erik Lehnsherr的公寓

　　

　　Charles站在門外躊躇許久。

　　昨天與認養的那對情侶相談甚歡，他們也很喜歡小虎斑貓，後者也跟他們相處的不錯，但一想到達爾文就要離開Erik的家，從此Charles再也見不到牠時，他還是感到很難受。Charles胡思亂想了一整夜，揣測著Erik冷靜的外表下，會不會也跟自己一樣不捨達爾文的離開？但他所認識的Erik Lehnsherr從不後悔自己的決定，看來Erik真的鐵了心要把達爾文送走了——雖然Charles理智上知道這樣對小貓來說比較好，對自己、對Erik也好。但感情上始終有點難以接受。

　　他伸手觸碰了門把，告訴自己，就算是要道別，也要笑著說再見。

　　

　　「Hello！」Charles漾著笑打開了門，迎接他的是從餐桌上跳下來，鬍鬚還沾著蕃茄口味的義大利肉醬的達爾文。

　　

　　事有蹊蹺！Charles聽見廚房傳來忙碌的聲音，這讓他嗅到了不對勁。再過兩個小時就要把達爾文送去給那對情侶，Erik不可能還悠閒地下廚煮飯，依照Erik Lehnsherr的個性，現在應該是優雅地坐在沙發上翻最新的學術期刊，等Charles一來就把達爾文裝進貓籠裡，一起出門把小貓平安地送到與領養人的手中；而不是捲起襯衫袖子在廚房裡切菜準備午餐，還放任小貓跳到餐桌上放肆地偷吃食物。

　　

　　「Erik？」Charles放下背包走進廚房，一臉疑惑地看著被公認為性感男老師之一的Erik Lehnsherr在試喝湯頭，「我們再不出發就來不及了。」

　　

　　還沒等到Erik回應，小虎斑貓走了過來蹭了蹭Charles的腳，接著牠輕盈地跳上洗手台，晃著尾巴，瞅著Erik的動作。

　　

　　「他們不適合。」

　　「什麼？」

　　「昨天那對情侶。」Erik放下湯匙，轉頭認真地矚著站在門邊一頭霧水的生物老師，「他們說了謊，他們根本沒有養過貓的經驗。」Erik伸手抓住調皮的小搗蛋，走向Charles，把小傢伙放進Charles的懷裡。

　　

　　Charles低頭看了眼小貓，並意識到Erik肯定已經推掉與對方的約定。這意味著他們又要繼續替達爾文尋找新的飼主。抱著達爾文，他盯著打開冰箱的數學老師。

　　

　　「那麼就要再繼續找新的飼主了？」Charles含蓄地問著。

　　「已經找到了。」Erik拿出啤酒，順手打開並喝了一口。

　　

　　Erik Lehnsherr果然是行動派的。Charles感覺心又涼了半截，無論如何，這次他也要參與達爾文新飼主的篩選機制！

　　

　　「誰？他的資料在哪？」生物老師抱著小貓朝數學老師跨出一步，一人一貓的眼神都透露著絕不輕易讓步的決心。

　　

　　數學老師並沒有因為對方的逼近而露出任何退縮的模樣，他看了一眼小貓，又看了眼撿到牠的恩人——那雙漂亮的琉璃藍瞳眸中似乎倒映了自己的身影。

　　

　　「我。」Erik Lehnsherr嘴角勾起了微微地弧度。

　　

　　※※※

　　2014/10/12 Sun Erik Lehnsherr的公寓門外

　　

　　「絕對就是這裡！」Raven拿掉太陽眼鏡，瞅了身邊的男友一眼，後者相當無奈，「我跟蹤Charles幾次，他都會進來這間公寓，重點是，Charles沒按過門鈴，你知道這意味著什麼嗎？」Raven壓低音量，畢竟她與Hank正站在兄長的傳說中的女友的家門口。

　　「我不知道，Raven我們回家好嗎？這樣太誇張了。」資優生Hank McCoy努力地想勸退女友。

　　Raven直接無視Hank的苦苦哀求，道：「這表示Charles有這間房子的鑰匙！搞不好這間房子是Charles買給她的。」語畢，Raven有一種無法解釋的心痛。

　　「Raven……」

　　「你來按電鈴。」Raven認真地看著男友，「如果是Charles來應門，他透過門眼看到你也只是驚訝，不會有其他的反應；如果是那女人來應門，她也不會堤防你。」說著，她背靠著牆壁，彷彿等待門一開她就要衝進去捉姦在床似的。

　　

　　無法說服女友的Hank McCoy只好按了電鈴，並祈禱裡面的人不在家。但上蒼並沒有聽允Hank誠懇的祈求，在他按下電鈴後十秒內，公寓的門就應聲敞開。

　　

　　「Hank？」是Charles的聲音！

　　

　　Raven趁男友還沒回應且自家兄長還沒發現自己時，她一腳踩進門裡——腳先卡住，以防對方如果突然關上門。接著她在兄長還來不及開口前，一溜煙就鑽進屋裡，她注意到屋子裡飄來的陣陣香味——義大利麵，餐桌上還有凱薩沙拉和一瓶紅酒。

　　看來是一名會煮飯的女人，果然是抓住男人的心之前先抓住他的胃。她快速環伺一周，並沒有找到目標人物，接著她聽見兄長在她身後喊著她的名字。

　　

　　「小孩在哪裡？」轉首，Raven緊張又認真地問著。

　　「什麼小孩？」

　　

　　沒想到自己都跑到這裡來了，Charles居然還裝傻。Raven感覺痛心疾首。她正想開口說話之前，突然聽見廚房傳來腳步聲，正往起居室的方向走來。

　　

　　「喵嗚。」

　　

　　一聲貓叫聲攫取了Raven的注意力。她低下視線，看見一隻小虎斑貓坐在她的腳前，歪著頭疑惑卻可愛地瞅著她。

　　

　　「Darkholme？McCoy？」

　　

　　熟悉的聲音傳來，Raven抬頭——性感的數學老師站在她的眼前，襯衫的袖子被捲起，看來做菜的人應該就是他沒錯。Raven一時之間覺得訊息量過大，自己的腦袋無法負荷運轉，她轉頭看了一眼兄長，再轉回來看著數學老師，接著，她看了一眼甩著尾巴的小貓咪，下一秒，她打了一個噴嚏。

　　女友？小孩？

　　Raven Darkholme在心中鬆了口氣，一切真相大白。

　　

 

　　FIN

 

 


End file.
